Broken Promises
by Ganzyyy
Summary: She was dubbed a monster for how she looked. No one wanted her around except her best friend but will they stay together? Jono/OC in ancient Egypt. Based off Kisara and Priest Seto


**Hello All! So I wrote another little story :) It's a one shot (for now). I couldn't stop writing this so I just wrote whatever came to my mind. Hopefully nothing ended up OOC or Mary Sue-ish. I hate that. Hope you enjoy because I enjoyed writing it!**

**I do NOT own Yugioh but I do own my character.**

* * *

><p><em>How can I forget you<br>When you're always on my mind?  
>How can I not want you<br>When you're all I want inside?  
>How can I let you go<br>When I can't see us apart?  
><em>_How can I not love you  
>When you control my heart?<em>

_- Unknown_

* * *

><p>"Someone find her!" A man yelled to the partners. "That girl is a monster!"<p>

Man hurried with torches in hand. They ran down the streets of the Egyptian city in search of this girl. If it wasn't for all the commotion, one would say that the night was pleasant. But they ran and ran while yelling shouts of anger and frustration.

"Where did she go?" One man yelled looking for any sight of her.

"Perhaps she hid in one of the houses?" Suggested another.

The first man began to shout again. "Tear through every home! Find that monster of a girl and bring her here!"

Then men dispersed again and began looking through houses. They ran quickly, but never realized where the girl actually was. She was hiding a small opening in an ally that was not quite noticeable. It was between houses and there were carts and boxes and rags that hid her from the sight of any one passing by.

She was leaning against the house in a fetal position. Every time a person ran by the torches would shine and she would cringe in fear and hold her breath in hope they would find her. She still had bruises and cuts that were healing from the last time they had caught her, but somehow she had managed to run away before they had done anything… more permanent…

She heard more running come by her and she tried to push her body more into the boxes and crates that hid her form. She listened while the running slowed and completely stopped. There was no light coming from this person and the girl wondered what was going on. Suddenly a person landed just next to her. The girl almost cried out, but she tried to stay as still as possible.

"Found you." The man said, but it was not threatening at all.

The girl looked up and realized who it was. It was not a man but a boy about 16. He had slightly long blonde hair and his brown eyes were full of worry, but seeing her alive softened the worry and a wave of relief hit him.

She crawled out and held onto his leg. When she crawled out, the light of the moon touched her features. She was not a child like the man had said but a teenage girl who looked about 15 or 16 years old. She had raven black hair that reached just below her shoulders, but it was messy and dirty. Her skin was extremely tanned to the point where it almost looked black. The worst part was that her body was covered with bruises and cuts that left dark stains on the dark brown dress she considered clothing. And then there were her blood red eyes. They would cause anyone to fear her and it was because of her eyes that people thought she was a monster.

"Sh…" The boy said. "Stay hidden until I come back for you."

The girl nodded and hid back into her covering. "Hey you!" The girl froze. "Did you find anything?" A man yelled to the boy.

"No. Just a pile of junk." He replied and the man nodded and ran off. The boy leaned down. "Don't leave this spot." The girl nodded again and like that the boy was gone. But she knew he would come back for her.

The boy gathered where the others had. They were arguing about where she could have disappeared to. "Maybe she returned to the underworld." "It's the fourth time she's come here! It must be taken care of!" "We searched through all the houses."

The man in charge stood up. "This is unacceptable!" He roared. "It is important we find that girl and dispose of the monster!" A bunch of people cheered. "Do we have suggestions about where she has gone?"

The boy piped up. "I think we should look out in the desert!"

Everyone turned to him. "There's no way she would survive that!"

"But that must be where she comes from." The boy reasoned. He had to get them out of the city. "She must have a living place out there. It's the perfect place because no one would expect it."

"He's right." The man standing above everyone announced. "Gather your forces. We are heading into the desert!" The men cheered and gathered their things and raced out to the desert. The boy stayed to the back and when no one was looking he ran behind a house and back into the city.

_My plan worked! _He thought gleefully with a big smile on his face. _Now I just have to get her to safety._

He rounded the corner where she was staying. "Ebony…" He whispered. He could here stirring from the area she was hiding in. Suddenly a head popped up over a box.

She turned around and a smile spread across her face. "Jono…" She said relieved. She stood and began to climb over the boxes and crates that had kept her hidden. Jono quickly helped her maneuver her way over it, but in the end he just lifted the light girl and placed her beside him.

"We've got to get you somewhere safe. Come on follow me." He said and started running off, but Ebony grabbed his hand.

He turned around and noticed she looked sad. She shook her head slightly and looked up at him with a sad smile. "It's okay. You stay here. I'll find somewhere myself. You've already done more than enough."

"Ebony…" Jono seemed surprised and then he narrowed his eyes slightly. "You aren't planning something stupid are you?"

"N-no!" She whispered loudly. "I'm not."

"Then why do I feel like I'll never see you again if I let you go off on your own." He said and saw how Ebony jumped and stared at him with wide eyes. "That's it." He said and walked towards her. "I'll just force you to come with me."

"W-wai!" But he did not wait. Jono quickly picked Ebony up over his shoulder and began to run. Ebony couldn't complain without bringing attention to herself, and Jono knew that so his plan was working. He ran in the opposite direction that the group had gone. He could see the edge of the village. He knew that as long as he could get her out of there for the night, he would have time to think of a place to keep her safe. He picked up his speed, but when he was 20 feet from the edge he had to stop.

Three men blocked his way from exiting. "Well, well, we seem to have a traitor." Ebony looked up when Jono gripped her legs harder. Fear crept into her brown eyes as she saw him. "We don't want to hurt you boy. Just give us the girl."

"No way I'm letting you creeps touch her." Jono hissed. _Jono… _Ebony thought appreciating her friend's help. He placed her by his side. "Stay close to me." He whispered so only she could here and she nodded softly.

"Look! She's got him under his spell!" "She's a monster!" "Witch!" "Demon!" "Kill her!" The threats and names kept coming. Ebony flinched at them. _No… I'm not… _But there was nothing she could do. Jono's hand held hers tightly so she would remember that he was there to help her.

"If you don't leave her there, we will kill you too." The man threatened, but Jono didn't move.

He chuckled darkly. "I'd like to see you try." He said. He let go of Ebony's hand. "Ebony… if you see a chance to get away, run." He said as men started running toward them.

The scene was terrible. Men were going at Jono with their full strength. Ebony didn't think it fair. It was 6 men on one. Ebony was in the middle, but her body was too weak from being beaten to retaliate. The only thing she could do was dodge. She just hoped that Jono would make it out okay. From dodging punches and kicks, Ebony was able to make it out farther. Soon she had a clear shot of the desert, and listening to what Jono had told her, she turned and ran.

She turned to look back. She saw that Jono was holding his own, but he was hit from behind in the back of the head. She watched as his eyes began to close and he began to fall toward the ground. "JONO!" She yelled and something within her snapped.

Her eyes glowed red and the glowing engulfed her body. The men chasing her stopped cold in fear of what was happening. Behind her, the red turned black and a fierce black dragon appeared. Its body was completely black with armor like skin that jutted out in different directions in some places on its body. The men screamed and ran when the dragon's eyes glowed red and roared. The men surrounding Jono looked up at that moment and froze. They started running when the others reached them. The dragon looked down at them and shot out a fire blast at them, destroying them in the blast.

The dragon vanished and Ebony fell to the ground exhausted. "Jono…" She whispered and stood on shaky legs and walked over to him. "Jono." She said again when she sat next to him. She rolled him over and shook him slightly. "Come on… wake up…" She said with worry lacing her voice.

Jono groaned slightly and opened his eyes. He saw Ebony smiling at him and through reaction he smiled up at her too. Then something dawned on him. "Where did all those men go?" He sat up but his head started pounding and almost had to lie back down if it wasn't for Ebony to hold him up. He saw all the flames around the houses. "What… happened…?" He asked surprised.

Ebony shifted slightly. How was she supposed to say it was her? "I don't know…" She lied. "I fell unconscious and when I awoke, the men were… destroyed…" She said.

"Wow…" He said. "That's amazing…" He turned and smiled at Ebony. "At least we're okay, right?"

Ebony laughed at his goofy smile. "Yeah!"

They both laughed at each other for a little, but then Jono frowned. Ebony was about to ask what was wrong, but he beat her to it. "Ebony… What are you going to do now?" He said getting up.

"Do you think you should be walking?" Ebony asked worriedly, but he simply grabbed her hand and ran to the farthest house when he saw people getting out of their house to take care of the fire.

"Now we can think in peace." He said. He sat down and began to think. Ebony sat beside him. "Ah! I can't think of anything!" He said frustrated.

Ebony didn't say anything at first. Her mind kept flashing back to when that dragon attacked the men. _It definitely came from me…_ She thought to herself. _Does that mean that I really am a monster?_

"Yo! Ebony!" Jono yelled causing Ebony to snap out of it. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Jono… I think I should leave."

"What?" Jono yelled. "You can't do that!" He didn't want her to leave. They were friends. She couldn't just leave. "Do you have to leave now?"

Ebony gave him a small smile. "I… guess not." But she didn't know what was going on with her and she didn't want to hurt him like she did those men.

"Ebony, you're my friend and I don't want to doubt you, but will you really not leave?" He asked. "We've been together for so long… It might be lonely without you."

"Oh please…" She said with a laugh. "You have a great personality. I'm sure you will find other friends…" She looked at him, but she could still see the sadness in his eyes. Jono looked away from her and to the moon in the night sky. "Here." She said. Jono looked back and she was holding a necklace out to him.

Jono took it without hesitation. He looked down at it. It was a dark red stone. "I was told it belonged to my mother. I was given it before my father died. It's the only thing I have left of them and it is very important to me. It is basically a piece of me."

Jono smiled. "I get it." He said. "I'll use this for leverage."

"Exactly." She said with a smile. "That way you know I'll come back, but for tonight I should get out of the city."

"You promise right." Jono said.

"Yeah. I promise." Ebony said and she started walking out into the desert. She had set up a small home near the rock structure not far away when she arrived at the city five years ago. Jono had helped her so much over the years and she honestly didn't think she could find another friend like him. But she knew she would have to leave. She was causing too much trouble for him.

Ebony was so lost in her thoughts that she never heard a man approaching her. "You have a very interesting power within you." He said.

Ebony whipped around only to feel something stab her in the stomach. She fell to the ground in pain, but the black dragon with red eyes came forth ready to attack. "That's exactly what I wanted." He said with joy lacing his voice. "Interesting. A Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

The dragon roared in his face, but the man in the cloak did not seem fazed. It lifted its head up and formed a fire ball in its mouth. Then it brought its head down and shot it at the man. The man was somehow able to avoid the attack. The dragon was outraged, but before the dragon could attack again, a circle engulfed it and stopped its movements.

Ebony brought her hand away from her stomach to see her blood covering it. She could barely think. She could only watch as a stone tablet appeared from under the sand and it began to absorb her dragon.

"No…" She said weakly.

The man above her just laughed. "Your power is now mine."

The farther her dragon was absorbed the weaker she began to feel. The dragon gave out one more cry as it was completely absorbed. Ebony felt her body go cold. _Jono… I guess I couldn't keep our promise… _ She thought as her eyes shut for the last time.

Jono was still thinking about what to do with Ebony. It was too dangerous for her to stay here, but he didn't want her to leave. He looked down at the necklace she gave him. He knew it was important since she never took it off. The man who had constantly hurt her once took the necklace and Ebony exploded with rage and actually managed to break the man's nose. Jono chuckled at that.

Ebony was such a fun person. "It's settled then." He said to himself. "We will leave together tomorrow." He smiled at the sky. _Besides… I could never leave her._

Suddenly Jono heard a roar spread across the sky and the sound of something exploding. He looked out into the desert to find a huge fire near a rock structure. Behind the fire was a large black dragon. Even from where he was he could make out the glowing red eyes. He was amazed. The creature seemed so powerful.

Then it hit him. "Ebony!" He yelled. He took off in a sprint. Ebony had made her home in those rocks. He had to save her. He ran as fast as he could through the sand. It was difficult but he was making his way. The dragon prepared another attack but its body stopped moving when a circle formed around. A large stone tablet appeared and the dragon was dragged into it. Before it was completely gone, it let out one more roar of power. Then it was gone. Its image sealed into the stone permanently, trapped forever.

Jono hoped that now Ebony would be safe. When he rounded the rock structure, he was amazed that the stone tablet was gone. "Ebony!" He called out but got no answer. "Ebony! Where are you?" He walked around looking for her.

And then… he found her. She was face down in the sand, lying lifeless. "Ebony!" Jono yelled in despair. He turned her over and held her close. "Come on kid, open your eyes…" He said softly, but he knew he wasn't going to get an answer. The wound to her stomach was too great.

Jono tried to hold in his tears, but he couldn't. Not now. "What about our promise?" He said through tears. "And here I wanted to leave the city with you tomorrow. Guess that plan fell through, huh?" He lowered his head and Ebony's crystal fell out of his shirt. He watched as it glowed slightly, but stopped.

_'It is very important to me. It is basically a piece of me.' _Her words resounded within his mind. "I'll treasure this forever." Jono said as he held the body of his precious friend, Ebony, through the night.


End file.
